Sentidos
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Desafio MRS Morta ou renascida? Sozinha para sempre? Essa é a dúvida de Henrietta. São as dúvidas ao acordar em sua nova vida.


_Fanfic escrita para o desafio MRS._

_Os personagens não me pertecem e sim a dona de Gunslingergirl._

_Peço desculpas antecipadas se eu tenha descaracterizado a personagem, este é meu ponto de vista._

**Sentidos**

**Visão.**

Visão embaçada, mente embaralhada, corpo dormente... Sinto-me violentada, como se não fosse mais a mesma. Forço a visão, mas ela insiste em continuar embaçada. Talvez seja meu próprio corpo querendo me alertar que o melhor é não ver. Mas de que adianta fugir do problema, me esconder na escuridão da minha mente? Preciso assumir o risco alguma vez, mesmo tendo cada centímetro do meu corpo dolorido, preciso saber, preciso ver com meus próprios olhos se ainda estou viva, ou se a dor que sinto é meu castigo eterno. Morri ou renasci? Essa é a dúvida que meus olhos insistem em não me deixar descobrir.

**Tato.**

Busco respostas, e minhas mãos saem à procura delas. Sinto a maciez do tecido que me envolve. Estou protegida, seria um sinal? Bom ou mal? Ainda não sei dizer. Meus olhos continuam embaçados, meu tato não me traz muitas respostas. Percorro um pequeno caminho com a ponta de meus dedos pelo meu corpo. Sinto que estou realmente protegida. Mas a surpresa não pára por aí, porque sinto o calor de outra mão na minha. Agora o sentimento é de completa proteção, sinto o calor e a firmeza da mão apertando a minha como querendo me dizer "Seja Bem-Vinda", queria falar o mesmo, mas ainda estou presa na escuridão da minha mente.

**Olfato.**

Respiro. Agora sei que estou viva. Acho que renasci, respiro fundo, meu corpo geme com a força da minha respiração. No ar sinto um cheiro forte e enjoativo, algo desconhecido para mim, era uma mistura um tanto intrigante. Será que o cheiro da cura é esse? A dor pode ser apaziguada por seus efeitos. Minhas narinas buscam respostas, mas continuo na escuridão, até perceber algo novo no ar, sinto agora um aroma forte, amadeirado, provocativo, que faz com que me esqueça do meu real objetivo. Será que esse perfume é da pessoa que a pouco me tocou? O que acontece comigo? Onde estou? Quero sair da penumbra. Quero viver.

**Audição.**

Ouço os passos se distanciando. Quero gritar "Não me deixe", mas não consigo. Movimento fracamente minhas mãos como em um pedido delicado para que fique comigo. Os passos param, está retornando. Na minha escuridão obtive minha primeira vitória e certeza que sou importante para alguém. Que vivo, e alguém deseja isso. Sinto novamente o calor da sua mão na minha... Reconfortante. O aroma do seu perfume invadir minhas narinas... Tranqüilizante. E então sinto o calor de seu corpo debruçado no meu, e a sua voz penetrante me invadir sem pedir licença, "Não se preocupe, ficarei com você o tempo necessário, sou seu Fratello". Meu corpo se agitou como se aquela voz fosse uma corrente elétrica, e como se aqueles fossem os primeiros sinais de que sairia da penumbra. E descobriria que tenho alguém. A quem me apoiar. Ouço o meu coração pulsando no meu peito, sinal que realmente não me enganei. Estou viva.

**Paladar.**

Sinto o gosto amargo na boca. Mas também o gosto da vitória. Penso que não faltou muito pouco para abandonar esse mundo, e ser recebida pelos meus pecados futuros. O gosto amargo não me é tão desconhecido assim, é o gosto enjoativo que os remédios deixam. Então uma sensação diferente, porque um estranho pensamento me invadiu nesse momento. Ao ver os jovens nas antigas vielas do Velho Mundo, sempre quis saber qual seria o sabor que teria um beijo... Será que ainda poderei descobrir? Ou tudo vai mudar a partir de hoje? Estou confusa, sinto que não sou mais a mesma, que tudo mudou. E o gosto na minha boca não me deixa esquecer isso.

**Sentidos.**

Meus olhos abrem e uma luz forte me invade, me protejo com minhas mãos e sinto a maciez e calor de minha pele. Realmente estou viva e não estava sonhando antes de subir na barca de Caronte para a travessia do rio Aqueronte. Não tinha pecados suficientes para pagar meu algoz, talvez por isso voltei.

"Você está bem, Henrietta ?"

É a mesma voz que me despertou do meu sono, meu herói, ou como ele mesmo disse meu "Fratelo", devo tanto a ele... Todos meus sentidos juntos trabalham para descobrir agora uma única resposta, porque meu coração pulsava tão rápido ao ver aquele homem me guardando no leito.

****

**_Fim_**

****

_Agradecimentos a Marj, que me atura em meus momentos de inspiração!!!_

_E ao MRS sempre que me dá uma motivação para escrever com seus desafios._


End file.
